Before That Night
by Glassh0use 0phelia
Summary: A story about my OC, Genevieve, and her creation. The story starts in 1985 and will end in 1989 When Clu revolted against Flynn    CLU OC


**I don't own Tron. If I did, CLU would be the good guy against the horrible oppressive users. But... I just have Genevieve and these fantasies.**

* * *

><p>The year is 1985, and things are going to happen tonight on the grid.<p>

"You said you made something for me?" CLU watched Kevin tinker with various codes on screens.

"Yeah, CLU, I thought you were just a bit lonely" He turned to smirk at CLU, "And we needed a feminine touch on the grid."

"What do you mean by…?" CLU was cut off by Kevin raising his hand to gesture to a door that CLU had never seen before. "What's inside that room?"

"A perfect female program, just for you, CLU"

CLU liked the word perfect, it was his objective, and it would be reached by him eventually. He eagerly walked to the hidden room and entered it to be greeted to the sight of a fragile program draped in white sheets. The sight of her brought memories to CLU, of Kevin telling him stories of women called "goddesses" with unrivaled power. A mate to help him create pure perfection, maybe… Could programs even reproduce?

"Isn't she wonderful, CLU? She looks great; the coding took me months to write." Kevin opened a drawer and pulled out a synthetic suit like all other programs wore. "I thought you would want to put her in her first suit. Just let her touch it and it'll latch on."

CLU did as told and the female was almost instantaneously clothed in the black leather with now glowing light-blue lights decorating it. "What is your name, program?"

"G-Genevieve" the light, airy voice declared slightly, her coding had written for her to blush, and she did, "My function is to love you and stay faithful to you as long as we both shall continue to live on this wonderful grid."

CLU clutched Genevieve's hand in his and kissed it as she stared with wide eyes. The light blonde hair draped on her neck as CLU ran his fingers through it.

"So, are you satisfied with your new lover, CLU" Kevin smiled at them.

"I think I am, Flynn. But she seems withdrawn from us."

"I'm slightly intimidated. I'm in the presence of my creator and my one love and I'm hardly perfect. I'm fragile" She murmured.

CLU pulled her into a kiss and her eyes widened, "I already love you, and you can't get out now. As long as you're mine, you live. If our time is cut short, at least we had this."

Genevieve was almost crying about what he said, "As Long as you're Mine forever…"

And thus a strange bond was formed, of a Program and his mate. 

Later , CLU found his mind wondering about things. Kevin had to go back to his world for the rest of the day, and he and Genevieve, or Vivi, as he'd started to call her, were left to monitor all the programs that roamed the grid.

"Vivi" He started.

"What is it CLU?"

"Can programs reproduce? I know I should have asked Flynn, but he has a family of his own out there…" His eyes seemed to drift off, "No, forget I said anything…" He quickly turned away and started to look out a large window.

Genevieve bit her lip lightly as she turned around and walked through CLU's room to the bed that CLU didn't even use, and just threw herself on to it. "CLU, you know I love you. And I would love to give you a child program if I could. But at the moment, I'm not sure it it's possible so-"

CLU cut her off with a firm sudden kiss, "We could try. Flynn once told me how users make little users with each other, so can programs make little programs together? We'll find out someday, maybe now even?" He smiled as she carefully, mentally caused the light suit to derezz from her small form, leaving her nude. He followed her actions, and for the first time they tried something that caused them to feel something other than normal, and for that night, they tried for something they both wanted. But, luck wasn't in the cards, and nothing ever came from the first encounter, but more bonding, and a new activity.

The next day, Kevin visited again, and found them gently wrapped in each other's arms in a warm embrace, in a rest like human sleep. He noticed something with the loving tenderness, and he realized that someday, they, like users, would want something more. Something just for them...

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, 1985 is done. Next up, 1986.<strong>

**Free Info(What am I kidding, everything is free here!): Genevieve and CLU find themselves falling even deeper in love as Genevieve learns to change codes in identity discs.**


End file.
